


he really cares! (he doesn't)

by wolf264



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Canon, During Canon, F/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, naegi is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf264/pseuds/wolf264
Summary: projection time!disclaimer: i think mutual togafuka is fucking awful but i just wanted to write about touko bein touko and maybe some gen. syo idk yet
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	he really cares! (he doesn't)

XXX hi i accidentally uploaded this as it's a WIP and i don't know how to make it a draft again so !! XXX

Touko stumbled out of the library, heart pounding against her ribs.

Byakuya.. he cares about me!

She giggled to herself before slamming into Naegi.

(their interaction)

Touko’s breathing was heavy as she fumbled with her dorm’s key. Once she got into her room, she left her loafers in the doorway. Her mind was reeling off of Byakuya’s last words to her.

(quote)

“ _F-Fuck_! Master wants me to shower, he thinks I’m disgusting- but worthy enough of his time to acknowledge me..”

Her knees knocked together as a bolt of arousal shot to her core. She’s gotten hot and bothered about Togami, but never like this.

Never this... _desperate_.

Books, papers and pens tumbled to the floor as Touko swept her bed clear of everything. She ripped off her uniform’s top, hanging it over the obnoxiously large camera that was pointing at her bed.

Who cares if she was going to get into trouble? A girl needed some privacy every once in awhile. Touko flopped onto her bed and started palming at her chest.

“Oh, B-Byakuya...”

The writing protege started conjuring up a familiar smutty fantasy in her mind, starring herself and a certain pretentious blonde. Touko rubbed her thighs together and hummed as she could perfectly imagine the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy with ease.

His dirty blonde hair, piercing grey eyes, the signature smug look, and his disproportionately long body. The Togami heir loomed over Touko’s short stature, a physical quality that made her head swim.

Byakuya was always glaring down on her, genuinely irritated whenever she talked.

In this fantasy, however, Touko was the one looking down to him.

She imagined herself straddling him, sitting on the throne Touko had seen on the Hope’s Peak forums dedicated to Byakuya.

One image attatched to the forum was permanently stuck in Touko's mind. It was Byakuya Togami, in all his glory, perched atop a custom chair, made with materials that were probably worth triple of Touko's novel revenue. The meticulously carved swirls of marble enveloping thick red velvet cushions, and not to mention the 4 billion dollar heir who was lounging on it.

Touko groaned as her body’s temperature jumped with the added imagery. It's as if she could hear him degrading her for thinking such things.

_So impure, so pathetic._

Touko’s hips raised off the bed at imaginary Byakuya’s reprimands. One of her free hands swept away her bangs, pulling off her round glasses to set them on the nightstand. The Ultimate Writer tugged her tank top’s bottom hem up into her mouth, exposing her chest.

There wasn’t much to Touko’s chest, adding more to her inferiority complex. She always found herself resenting more better-off girls in Hope’s Peak- Aoi, Sayaka, and even Sakura. Master wouldn’t mind, he adores me, he would worship every inch of my body, Touko moaned loudly as she played with her breasts. She envisioned Togami’s slender hands cupping her, his thumbs circling around her nipples like joysticks. “Mmm...” She squeezed her thighs together, fantasizing about sitting on Byakuya’s throne. In her mind, Fukawa had one hand in his thick hair, the other gripping the carved marble arm rest.

**Author's Note:**

> sheesh !!


End file.
